


a closet can double as a break room

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Nipple Play, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Remember to keep quiet, pumpkin. We don't want anyone coming to investigate any strange sounds, do we?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Kinktober, which I missed since I started on day four, was Public, and so I'm going back to write it now with one of my main OTPs.  
> 

It isn't the first time they've fucked at work; in fact, the _very_ first time they fucked, it was at work. But it was late, and they were alone, and it was behind a locked door where they were supposed to be working, where nobody would have come to look for them without good reason and without knocking, even if they weren't alone. That was how Shingen and Emilia had always done it, whenever they weren't at one another's homes, whenever they decided that they couldn't wait until they could get home before they had another.

They were a new couple, after all, and it was only natural that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off one another. However, as time went on and they became more public about their relationship, they had to be professional and weren't able to work alone together so much anymore. And so their time at work became more boring and more lonely, until Emilia decides to seek him out when she thinks she can get away with it.

One thing leads to another, with the way she tugs at his sleeve and the way he rests his hand on her back, and they're already alone, but it's only a matter of time before he murmurs something about going somewhere a little more private. And so they end up in a closet, their first time doing this in such a cramped space and their first time doing this when they stand such a huge risk of getting caught.

“I've been dying to get you alone for a while,” he says, fumbling with the doorknob only to discover that there isn't a lock.

“But I stayed the night with you last night,” she replies, teasing.

“I meant here. I've missed sneaking off with you here,” says Shingen, moving her aside to try and jam a broom under the knob. If they get caught, it could mean trouble for both of them, but he's having a hard time thinking about anything but getting her partially undressed as quickly as possible. Already, his hands are at the waistband of her pants, tugging.

Meanwhile, Emilia's hands are behind his head, and she pulls of his gas mask without even asking; she's getting to the point where she does a lot of things without asking, and he loves it. He loves knowing that the two of them are getting that comfortable with each other, and it isn't the first time he's thought about the possibility of remarrying since the affair began. When she has his mask discarded and his face exposed, she pulls him into a hard kiss, pressing her body against him and making it a little bit more difficult for him to get pants down.

But he succeeds and tugs at her panties as well, and by the time they break the kiss, she's reaching for his zipper. She steps out of her pants and panties, kicking them to the side, and he turns her around, bending her slightly and reaching a hand under shirt, under her bra. Emilia whimpers as he cups her breast, groping her softly, and he rubs the tip of his cock between her legs, teasing her. There's really hardly any room for them, especially with the way they have to stand to avoid knocking over the broom that's helping them keep the door shut, but of course he doesn't mind being pressed so close against her.

“Remember to keep quiet, pumpkin,” he says softly, his mouth against her ear. He can feel her give a little shiver. “We don't want anyone coming to investigate any strange sounds, do we?”

“No, doctor,” she says, and he's surprised and pleased to hear her call him that. She does that, sometimes, but usually when they're in a lab or examination room, and usually when he's pretending to examine her. He absolutely _loves_ to hear her call him that, however, and he throbs a bit just to hear the word.

“That's a good girl, a good little patient.” He pinches and pulls at her nipple, and he hears a moan get cut off, muffled, as she clamps her mouth shut. Emilia is trying her best to keep quiet, but he can't help it if it gets a little bit harder for her. He's lined up to where one thrust pushes him inside of her, and he has to put one gloved hand over her mouth to help silence her cry. His own moan nearly escapes, but he swallows it back as he begins to rock his hips inside of her.

_This_ , he missed. He missed having her in the middle of a long, stressful day, of taking extra  _breaks_ just to have some time alone with Emilia. If he's quick enough, he can just claim he was taking a fifteen, he thinks with a chuckle, and that chuckle tickles her ear and she giggles against his hand. When he nibbles her ear, however, she's once again fighting not to moan too loudly, and he keeps jerking his hips, thrusting deeper into her, building and building and  _building_ his pleasure, feeling his stress absolutely melt away as he does.

“ _Emilia_ ,” he murmurs, and repeats it, his voice going deep with lust. He loves her so much and he wants her more than he can possibly say, and the fact that she is already growing close, growing tense around him, means that he will not be able to last much longer either. Yes, he can definitely pretend he was taken a fifteen, should the need arise, and already he's thinking about what they could do together if he sought her out on his lunch break.

He clamps his hand down harder against her mouth as her self-control slips more and more, as her whimpers and moans and whines slip out, louder and more frequently, and he moves his face so that it's buried in her hair to help muffle his groans. When she pulses around him, crying out in such a way that he can hardly keep it quiet, that it's entirely possible someone might have heard  _something_ , he holds tight to her and tries to steady his breathing, tries biting his lip to keep his mouth shut.

His lips betray him, parting ever so slightly as he lets out a dry, broken groan, his knees nearly buckling under him as he comes. It's all he can do to hold Emilia steady, to hold  _himself_ steady, and they both pant, struggling to bring themselves back to reality. They've already taken such a risk, and now that it's over, they know that they can't afford to linger for long. As much as they would love to rest there together, they have to clean themselves up with one of the spare pairs of gloves in his pocket, and he has to help her back into her clothes and put his mask back on.

After that, they feel ready to return to their day at work, and he peaks out of the closet to make sure that no one sees him leave. A few minutes later, Emilia exits, going in a different direction, and they both feel like they've gotten away with it rather easily. But there was someone who saw him leave, and there was someone else who saw her leave, and between the two of them, it was incredibly easy to put together a story of what had happened. Somehow, however, the story never reaches Shingen or Emilia, and the couple goes on thinking that they were incredibly sneaky.

 


End file.
